Biometric authentication is a technology for identity verification using biometric features and characteristics (also referred to as biometric features), such as fingerprints, faces, and veins. In the biometric authentication, biometric features registered in advance (also referred to as registered biometric features) are collated with biometric features obtained in a scene where confirmation is desired, and the identity verification is performed based on whether or not the biometric authentication matches registered biometric features.
As an information processing apparatus, such as a tablet terminal having a biometric authentication function, there is an information processing apparatus having a function of performing the biometric authentication using biometric information, such as a vein of a palm. When obtaining the biometric information using a non-contact type biometric sensor, in order to make it possible to capture the entire living body, such as a palm, it is desirable to capture the living body after sufficiently ensuring a separation distance between the living body and the biometric sensor (for example, a camera). However, when capturing the living body without using a guide member for keeping the separation distance between the living body and the biometric sensor fixed, the relative position between the biometric sensor mounted on the information processing apparatus and the living body becomes unstable, and the probability of authentication failure regardless of the identity (also referred to as false rejection rate) or the probability of incorrectly accepting others (also referred to as false acceptance rate) is likely to increase. For example, in a case where the information processing apparatus is grasped with one hand and the other hand is a living body, it is generally difficult to suppress the relative position fluctuation (also referred to as posture fluctuation) between the biometric sensor of the information processing apparatus and the living body. The information processing apparatus placed on a desk is also similar thereto.
In the related art, it has been devised that a part of the living body is brought into contact with the information processing apparatus, and thereby suppressing the fluctuation of the relative position between the biometric sensor of the information processing apparatus and the living body.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-173669, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-105222, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-248828, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-257609, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-236610, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-256816.